Promises
by auntiehippie
Summary: it's been ten years since sasuke left, and all the broken promises plunged ino into severe depression to the point where all she can feel is pain. sasuino oneshot. rated t for violence and emoness, if thats a word...


Ino walked past the old Uchiha residence. She stopped at the entrance, but continued her way, not wanting to feel anymore hurt. She closed her eyes, remembering all the promises Sasuke had made to her before he left. All the broken promises. She sighed and closed her eyes to keep tears from rolling down her cheeks. She didn't even notice that she was about to bump into someone until she actually did.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, dusting herself off.

"It's quite alright Ino," the voice of Shikamaru, her best friend before Sakura, said.

"Hey Shika," she said, still lost in thought.

"Ino, are you alright? You seem…" But Shikamaru never finished his sentence because Ino just walked away, looking straight ahead, but her eyes were unfocused.

"Uhm, okay….bye Ino!" he shouted after her. She didn't respond, but he just muttered something about girls being so troublesome and continued to walk in the opposite direction.

Ino didn't feel like talking to anyone. She didn't really know why. It was Friday so Naruto was gonna leave Yumi with her in a little bit, so she wanted to have some time to think before he did. She wasn't sure if Sakura was gonna be home. She figured she'd have to pick her up tomorrow morning at some bar or pay for her bail at the jail or something. She opened the door to her apartment and threw her keys and bag on the table. She saw a note on said table. She picked it up and read it. It was from Naruto, that he wasn't gonna leave Yumi that weekend because he had to go on a mission so he was gonna leave her with Kiba and Hinata. She went to check if she had any messages, and was slightly disappointed but not surprised to hear that the only one was from Shizune telling her that she had a mission. She sighed and went to her room to pack more clothes and anything else se might need: kunai, shirrukin, smoke bombs, paper bombs…you know…all that jazz. She then left a note to Sakura, her roommate, explaining where she would be. She then made her way to the Hokage's tower for her instructions.

A few days later, Ino found herself in the water country to locate and capture an incredibly dangerous ninja who apparently was planning an attack on the fire country, plunging then into yet another war. She was just happy that she was at least going to stay at a luxury hotel for two weeks. She checked in and settled into her room. She looked at the file Tsunade gave her. She was supposed to find a man named Mitsuki Shizoke. According to Tsunade, he went to the local bar on a regular basis, so she memorized the address and directions. She decided that she could start the next day so she could relax for the rest of the day. She grabbed a towel from the rack and took an incredibly hot bath. She remembered when she and Sasuke were little, and they would jump in the cold puddles after it rained, just so they could have fun, and when she came home she would be so cold that her mother would make her take baths like this. That was before Itachi killed them all. She shook the thoughts from her head. She was supposed to relax, not think about Sasuke. No. she couldn't just forget Sasuke, because he promised her he'd come back. He had promised her a lot of things, though. She steered her train of thoughts away from Sasuke again. She let the steaming hot water burn her bare skin, loving the way it stung her pale flesh.

She stayed in the bath until the water grew cold. She actually fell asleep, and woke up because she was starting to slip under the water. She got up and wrapped her towel around her now freezing body. She looked at her watch. _Oh well, at least I got to relax_ she thought. It was 6 in the morning, so she had spent all day and night in the bath. She sighed, going to her bag and picking out the sluttiest outfit she had: a small, tight, purple tank top, a black mini skirt, and four inch high heels. She was good at being an interrogation nin because she could flirt with the target, then drug them. She hated being a whore, but it was the only thing she was good at. She had never really bothered at the academy, or when she was on team ten. That was all Shikamaru's job, to succeed. She finished getting ready and grabbed her bag, making sure she had the ever-so-useful drug safely stored in it. She then went to the club where she was supposed to 'accidentally' bump into the target. She sat in the back, waiting for him to show up. Tsunade told her he went there regularly, but she didn't say why. Ino guessed it was because he was a perve, like Jariya, or maybe to deal drugs or something stupid like that. Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked Shizoke, followed by a group of dizzy prostitutes. They sat down, and Shizoke ordered a round of sake. Ino noticed him whisper something into the bartender's ear, and then she giggled, a blush forming in her cheeks. An idea hit Ino like a hammer hits a nail, and she walked to the bar. Making sure no one was looking, she jumped behind the bar and ran to the back room where they kept all their disgusting beverages. She hid behind a shelf, and just as the bartender walked passed her, Ino pulled her behind the shelf and hit between the shoulder blades, kneed her stomach, and pinched a pressure point in her arm. The helpless girl fell unconscious. Ino made a hand signed and turned into the pitiful girl before her. Making sure the girl was going to be out for a few hours, Ino walked out.

About thirty minutes passed and Ino had gotten Shizoke pretty drunk. He had shooed the other girls away and invited Ino to sit with him. She accepted, and, just to be a little more flirtatious, sat on his lap.

"So…hic…what's your name?" he asked her. She giggled, but anyone who knew Ino well knew it was totally fake.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino," she answered in the sweetest voice she could possibly muster. But she regret using her real name immediately.

"Doesn't that mean…hic…pig?" he asked her.

"Yes, it does," she said through gritted teeth, though he was too drunk to notice. She decided that she would drug him now before she let her temper get the better of her. She crashed her lips against his, taking his attention away from his drink. With one hand she grabbed the vial from her purse and dropped the contents into his cup with the other she ran it through his filthy hair. He didn't respond immediately, because he was drunk, but then kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She let his hands wander up her shirt, and when she felt his erection decided to stop it here. She stood up and tugged on his hand.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private, shall we?" she asked sweetly. She was obviously not sexually attracted to this perve, so she of course haated flirting with him, but had to do it to get that ever so important pay check when she returned home with him.

He nodded and grabbed his cup, and to her immense pleasure, finished it in one gulp. That was all she needed. He immediately passed out. She threw him over her shoulder with ease and took him back to the hotel. She threw him on the couch, turning back into herself. she knew it wouldn't take long, she just wished she had paced herself. she made a few hand signs and disappeared back to Konoha with the unconscious target.

"Well, that was fast. I didn't expect you to be done till' at least next week," Lady Hokage told her when Ino dragged the target to her office.

"Well, I did it, so…yeah, be lucky I got it done this fast," she said inwardly.

"Ino, are you alright?" Tsunade asked her.

"Fine," she replied simply.

"Well, since we're still paying for the hotel, might as well send someone to stay there, right? You can take a small vacation. You've earned it," Tsunade told her, giving her a warm smile.

"Fine," Ino answered harshly before disappearing back to the hotel. Though she would never admit it, she knew she had changed since Sasuke left. Everyone had.

It was still early, so she decided to look around for a while. There was a little forest type thing just outside the village she was in, so she decided to take a little walk. There was a rumor in Konoha that Sasuke was in the water country right now, but Ino didn't get her hopes up. She would just be hurt again. Since she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, she tripped on a tree branch and fell. And there to break her fall was a sharp rock, tearing into her flesh. She sat up, but didn't pull the rock out. She leaned on a tree trunk and sucked up the agonizing pain, savoring it as though it were the only thing she had. It _was _the only thing she had. She let it bleed. She didn't care anymore. She pulled out the rock. Blood gushed out of her wound. She sat there, on the forest floor, letting the blood pool around her. She got dizzy, and as she slowly lost concessions, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

She woke up in a dark cave. She tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain in her leg. She inhaled and sat up, ignoring her screaming leg. She noticed that it was bandaged, and slowly remembered what had happened. So then who bandaged her? Who took her here? She couldn't think of anything else, so she reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai. She lifted it to her arm and began cutting herself. she felt empty inside. She wanted to _feel_ something. For once. Pain was the only thing she knew. The only thing she felt. The only thing she had. She made the cuts deeper, but something flew passed her and knocked the kunai out of her hand. She ignored it and got another kunai, which was also knocked out of her hand. Tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't want to know who it was. She didn't care. She just wanted _pain_. She continued to cut and let the tears fall into her wounds, making them burn. She loved it.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?" said a voice from behind her. She slowly turned, and there he was. Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. In the flesh. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it, because she would just et sad again, and all she really wanted was _pain_.

"No, it's not you. It can't be. I'm dreaming. I'll wake up in a moment. Just like I always do. And then you'll be gone, again," Ino said out loud, more to herself than to Sasuke. He walked to her, grabbing the kunai and throwing it on the floor before hugging her tightly.

"Ino, it's me. I'm here, and I'm not leaving," he whispered into her ear. She threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"Sasuke…you have no idea…oh my god… I missed you _so _much…and.." she didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to let go of him. She was afraid that if she did, he would leave again.

"Ino, why did you do this?" he asked her, referring to the open wounds on her arm.

"Because, p-pain is the only thing I-I have. The only thing I feel. I have to feel something, Sasuke. All the feeling was gone. Not even sadness, Sasuke!" she desperately wanted him to understand.

"Oh Ino. It's okay, your safe now, okay?" he assured her.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." She said, tears still falling down her face. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything. And thank you. So much," she said simply.

"I'm sorry, too Ino. It's my fault you cut yourself like this, isn't it?" he asked sadly.

"No, Sasuke. Well… it's just that… I don't know. I cut myself to feel something. After you left, it's like you took my emotions with you," she said, hoping he would understand. "You have no idea how that feels Sasuke. Well, I don't either, because it doesn't feel. It's just, nothing." She said, knowing she wasn't making much sense but trying anyway.

He nodded, but she knew he didn't get it. He couldn't. she shouldn't expect so much from him, or anyone for that matter.

"So what's happened in Konoha since I left?" he asked her, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Oh boy, you'd better sit down for this one," she told him. He sat down next to her.

"Sakura had naruto's baby, but they split up after she was born. Tsunade then gave Naruto custody because sakura has become a total drunk. She has visitation, but she is always so drunk so Naruto doesn't like to leave her unless I'm there to help. Her name is Yumi. She's so smart, and very independent. They were gonna name her after me, but I didn't want people to make fun of her, too. Oh yeah, and if it was a boyu, they were gonna name it Sasuke," Ino explained. Sasuke then did something he hand't done since before he left: he smiled. And Ino did something she hadn't done since he left; she _felt_ happiness. Love. Pride. It was coming back. She wrapped her arms around her best-friend, glad she had him all to herself again. And he did the same, glad he could hold on to her again. And then Ino asked him "So are you going to come back?" she looked up at him, her beautiful blue orbs filled with hope. He satyed wuiet. She let go of him and sat in front ofhim so she could face him.

"Sasuke, it's been ten years. Everyone _wants_ you to come back. I _need_ you to come back. Please…" she said. He blinked. An idea had just struck him.

"Okay, I'll come back. Right now if you want. But on one condition." He said, smirking.

"Anything!" Ino said.

"You have to marry me." He told her, his smirk frowing into a smile. Her eyes grew wide. She had just gotten her emotions back, and she wasn't prepared for that. A blast of a million different emotions blew up inside of her and she started shaking. She threw her arms around him, crashing her lips against his. He kissed her back, savoring her sweet lips. He should have done this nine years ago. After he killed Itachi, he wasn't sure why he didn't, but he knew he should have. But this is the way things had turned out. And he had to admit, he liked it better this way.

After Ino had waited so long for the love of her life to return to her, she was finally going to have him. And he was never going to leave her ever again. She broke the kiss and tried to stand up, but fell back down because of her leg. Sasuke chuckled.

"That's a five inch deep cut there, love. Your not going very far with it," he said, picking her up bridal style. She kissed him again. When they broke the kiss, Ino heeled her cuts with her chakra and then insisted that she and Sasuke go back immidiatly. He couldn't really object, even if he wanted to, so they disappeared to the gates of konoha. She had done it. She had brought Uchiha Sasuke back.

so that's the end. Maybe. It depends if I come up with another idea for it, but if I don't, it stays a one-shot. Sorry. Feel free to take this idea and morph it into whatever you want, I could care less as long as you give me the tinniest bit of credit. Please review because I love them, and I'm not just talking about those little "oh yeah great story!" I want nice long juicy reviews. Tell me what you liked and wut you didn't like and wut you didn't understand and wut you would change and all kinds of stuff like that because I luv to hear. Thank you very much for reading and please review!!


End file.
